Time Changes Everything
by Shindou26Hikaru
Summary: [AU] Naruto and Jiraiya are back from their trip. What adventures awaits them as they bring along a new friend. And what is with Naruto's new sword? READ and REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Time Changes Everything**_

**The Beginning**

Three strangers were approaching Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. All three were males. The older of the two was over 6 feet tall and had white, long spiky hair. He wore a greenish-gray gi and had on a red vest with two yellow circles on the breasts. Under the gi, he had on fishnet clothing and was wearing a pair of wooden sandals called geta shoes. Other than that, the only noticeable thing he had was the face paint the giant scroll on his back.

Standing to him was the younger male of the group. He had shiny blond, spiky hair, His hair was almost like the old man, except that it was shorter and he was just as tall. The blond was wearing a blood red long sleeved shirt, and dark black pants (is that even possible?) with bandages over his lower legs. Over the red shirt he had on a black vest with the spiral on its back and was wearing black boots that matched the vest perfectly. On his thighs, he had one pouch tied to each of them and a sword around his waist. The sword measured a length of 49 inches with a blade of 29 inches. Anything that could mark what kind of sword it was, said sword was covered by the blue sheath. The weird thing about him were the whiskers marks on his cheeks.

Last, but not least, there was the other male standing next to the blond. The boy had two bright green eyes with brown hair framing his face His hair was tied into a ponytail and if you looked close enough, you could see a tiny of red. He was wearing a fishnet top with a light-brown long-sleeved collared shirt over it. On the collar of the shirt were two golden dragons that matched the ones on the ends of the sleeves. Covering his legs was a white pair of pants and coving the pant legs was a pair of shin guards. The shin guards were nothing except that it seemed to fit perfectly and was brown. Then there were his shoes and sword. His shoes were different than what were seen in the world of shinobi. They covered his whole foot and split her toes into two different parts. Thought it may be unusual, it worked. Now as for his sword, it was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Even with it being in its sheath, you could sense its power and uniqueness.

So, as they closed in on the main gates of Konohagakure, two of the gatekeepers appeared and asked them a few questions. "Halt! State your business and purpose here."

"What do you mean halt?" the man with white haired questioned the guards,"Do you know recognize me, for I am the author of Icha Icha Paradise!"

"You don't mean the great Jiraiya-sama do you?" one of the guards questioned, his voice trembling.

"Yes, the GREAT JIRAIYA-SAMA!" the white haired man now known as Jiraiya exclaimed, full of passion,"FOR I AM HE! AUTHOR OFICHA ICHA PARADISE! ONE OF THE GREAT SANNIN!"

"OH! IT IS HE! Brother, quick, go fetch my special edition of Icha Icha Paradise volume number 4," the guard commanded his brother. His brother disappeared in a poof of smoke only to return seconds later with a book in hand. "Please forgive our rudeness oh great Jiraiya-sama. If we only knew it was you. Now if you can sign this great work of art of yours, for I am one of your biggest fans, Shikou Chikan."

"It will be my please Shikou Chikan," Jiraiya stated, taking the book from his follower and signing his name. "Here is your book. Now can we pass?

"Yes you can Jiraiya-sama," Chikan replied while bowing down towards his idol.

As Jiraiya and his companions were about to walk through the gate, Chikan's brother interrupted them. "HALT!"

"What are you doing Seijouikko? He is Jiraiya-sama. We MUST let him pass," Chikan cried out at his brother's actions.

"HE may be the great Jiraiya-sama, but there are still his companions. We must find out who they are before they can pass. Do YOU not remember our duty to our sacred village."

"Yes, you are right brother. I am deeply sorry Jiraiya-sama, but we must know who your companions are before they can enter the village."

"Ah do not worry Chikan," the Sannin spoke,"For the one with the blond hair is my apprentice, while the boy is just his friend who is traveling with us. If you want any proof you can take it up with me and the Hokage."

Seijouikko looked at the Sannin's companions closely before saying,"Alright, you guys can go. Thank you for you time Jiraiya-sama."

"YES! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, JIRAIYA-SAMA," Chikan exclaimed exuberantly as Jiraiya and his companions passed through the gate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Elsewhere**_

Tsunade was working.

Well technically she was sleeping, but what they don't know didn't hurt them. Unless they were a pervert or woke her up. Like the chunnin who was struck into the wall when he tried to wake up the Hokage.

Tsunade groggily woke up, drool coming out the side of her mouth, wondering who would wake her until she the chunnin she had punched trying to stand up. "What do you want?" she questioned.

"Ho-Hok-Hokage-sama," the man stuttered, body full of pain,"It has been reported that Jiraiya-sama has returned and he brings with him two companions," He then passed out before he could even get to one leg.

"_JIRAIYA HAS RETURNED! AND WITH TWO COMPAIONS!" _Tsunade thought anxiously as she called for her first apprentice. "SHIZUNE!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**Back with Jiraiya**_

"Why do we have to eat here," the frog hermit complained, looking at the bowl in front of him.

The blond replied mouth full of ramen,"Because I won the bet and it stated that I get to pick where we eat once we get here."

"Humph"

If you were looking from afar, the scene would have been picture perfect. Three friends eating together at a ramen house and enjoying each other's company. That is until a blond woman with an overly large chest and her black haired, pig carrying friend, who happened to be a girl, seem to pop out of nowhere and run straight at the three friends.

"JIRAYA! Is that you?" Tsunade questioned her long time perverted friend as she ran at him, arms open wide.

"IT IS ME, TSUNADE-HIME," Jiraiya cried out as he ran, arms open wide, to receive the hug from the blond lady.

Too bad that didn't happen because for some reason Jiraiya's face met her fist instead and it sent him flying back towards the ramen stand and right behind the counter. "YOU STUPID PERVERT! YOU GO AWAY FOR ALMOST THREE YEARS WITH NO WORD OF WHERE YOU ARE AND WHAT"S HAPPENING AND YOUTHINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ UP BACK HERE AND THINK THAT EVERYTHING IS FINE!" the angry Hokage or should I say furious, rampaging lunatic who is ready to kill and maim anything in her path who is also the Hokage yelled with one breath of air.

Everyone who saw this happen could only stare on as they didn't want any of their body parts being sent to the hospital without the rest intact with it.

"Oh, hi there Naruto," Tsunade said cherrily to the other blond there,"How are you doing.?"

Naruto could only nod as he didn't want to set her off and feel what Ero-sennin was feeling right then.

"Well that's good." She looked towards the person who was standing next to Naruto and asked,"So who is he?"

"Ummmm...He is Subeta Hikaru. We met while I was traveling with Ero-sennin," Naruto replied cautiously.

"Subeta Hikaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Nice to meet you and welcome to Konohagakure," she replied with a smile. "Now Naruto, wake that pervert up and meet me in my office in 10 minutes." With that said, she walked walked back towards the Hokage Tower with Shizune following her.

"Is she gone yet?" Ero-sennin asked from behind the counter, quivering in fear.

"Yes she is Ero-sennin. Now let's get going," Naruto answered Jiraiya. "You know how she hates late people. In fact if I get there first that means you're late. See ya Ero-sennin. Cmon Hikaru," and he was off running towards the Hokage Tower.

Hikaru sighed and replied,"Yea, yea. I'm coming," and he was running to catch up with his friend.

Ero-sennin look at them run until he noticed he was being left behind. "STUPID BRAT! WAIT UP FOR ME!" he yelled as he tried to catch up with the blond and brunette.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Nine Minutes Later**_

Naruto and Hikaru ran into the Hokage's office without Jiraiya.

"Where's the old pervert?" Tsunade questioned the two in front of her.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Naruto responded with a smirk.

Right then Jiraiya popped in, full of bruises, limping at exactly 3.5 seconds pass the appointed meeting time. "Jiraiya...You are late," the Hokage stated. "Care to explain?"

Jiraiya glared at the two boys in front of him. "Well as you can see. Somebody thought it would be funny to push me into a lingerie store full of women and shout 'IT'S JIRAIYA THE PERVERT!'" Jiraiya told his story. "As for who the culprit is, IT'S THOSE TWO EVIL BRATS RIGHT THERE!" he yelled screaming and pointing at Naruto and Hikaru.

Naruto and Hikaru only looked at him with an innocent face. "What do you mean those two evil brats, Jiraiya? Look at those faces," Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at their faces only to see innocence. "Do those faces look like faces of evil brats who would push you into a lingerie store full of women? I think not. You are lucky I am in a good mood because of your return. Now I want a full report. Now," she said sternly, looking at Naruto.

Naruto could only laugh and rub his head. "Well...it all started with my Gama-chan..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: YAY! ANOTHER STORY UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Day Before the Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:**

**Shy-Princess: **thanks for the review, for you are the only one so far (.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Talking

_Thinking _

**Kyuubi**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Time Changes Everything**_

**Day Before the Party**

Naruto could only laugh and rub his head. "Well...it all started with my Gama-chan and Ero-sennin. Ero-sennin borrowed him, again, without asking and with off on his 'research', again, and left me to do chakra control exercises alone, again." Naruto paused and glared at his sensei who could only smile back at him and continued on. "When night came, I went looking for Ero-sennin and found him lying on the ground in the Red Light District drunk dead. And then I saw my precious Gama-chan. He was almost completely empty than from what he had previously been. The only thing I saw fit to do was kick Ero-sennin in the head and drag him back to out hotel room.

"WAIT! So THAT was why I had that big pump on my head when I woke up," Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto replied,"No, you fell out of bed. Remember?"

Jiraiya thought about it for a while. "You're right, I do remember falling out of bed."

"I know I'm right," Naruto said to Ero-sennin. "Now on with the story. After that night he did a complete 180 and actually trained me. When went from country to country, village to village, forest to forest, desert to desert, hot spring to hot spring, and never stayed in the same spot longer than a few weeks. And if we did, we only stayed for two months excluding some places. That happened for about a year and a half until we met Hikaru." Naruto looked at Hikaru which told him that it was his turn now.

"Well, it all started when I was walking home one day and got attacked by bandits. I could of handled them, but the magnificent duo over there had to interfere, so I let them handle everything."

"What do you mean interfered?" Naruto fumed. "It was 40 on 1 and we did all the work taking them out. You just sat in a tree and watched."

"I could of taken them if you two idiots hadn't interfered," Hikaru retorted.

"NO YOU COULDN'T!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"YES I COULD!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO! AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"Fine then," Naruto smirked,"I win then."

Hikaru was about ready to attack the blond until the Hokage intervened. "Would you PLEASE continue your report for some of us have to do." She glared at the pile of paper on her desk.

They both quieted down quickly and Hikaru continued on. "Yea, well after the bandit incident I thanked them and was on my way home again. The only strange thing was they kept following me, so I decided to lose them by running in circles trying to confuse them. That didn't work because when I got home, they were already there," Hikaru stopped and look at Jiraiya,"Your turn Ero-sennin."

"Don't call me Ero-sennin damn it. It's not like I call you two names," he cried out at the two.

"Yes you do Ero-sennin," Naruto answered. "You just called us evil brats a few mintues ago."

"That's different. You two are evil brats."

"And you are a pervert," Hikaru declared which Tsunade and Naruto could only agree with a nod.

"I'm not a pervert...I AM A SUPER PERVERT!" the pervert cried out laughing with a lecherous grin only to be thwacked in the head by a slap.

"Shut up and continue with the story Jiraiya before the I remove a certain body part of yours with excruciating pain and sadness that only you will feel," Tsunade warned her old teammate.

Jiraiya could only nod meekly and continued with the story. "Well, me and Naruto were traveling towards a hidden village near the border of Rain and Leaf. This village is home to a certain swordsman who I am unable to name. We met and talked and he agreed to teach Naruto swordsmanship on several conditions."

"And those conditions are..." Tusnaded inquired.

"Well," Jiraiya started,"I have no idea what they are actaully. The brat made it with him without me there."

Jiraiya and Tsunade both looked at the the blond. "OK, OK. Those conditions are..." He paused for dramatic effect. "classified information on a need to know basis only and only Tsunade Baa-chan will get to know, Ero-sennin."

"Damn you brat," Jiraiya moped, g;aring daggers at his student.

"Don't worry Ero-sennin, you will find out later," Hikaru tried to cheer him up.

"Yea, and it will be in the written report Tsunade Baa-chan," said Naruto.

"That's good. Now when will you announce your arrvial?"

"How about tomorrow?" Naruto inquried.

"Alright, tomorrow it is. All you have to do is show up at my house and everything will be ready."

"GREAT!" Naruto exclaimed with a lot of enthusasim. "Now if I could have to key to my apartment."

"Well, you see..," Tsunade tried to answer Naruto.

"Go on," Naruto encouraged her, wondering what happened to his apartment while he was gone.

"The bad news is that your apartment was burnt down by the villagers after you left. I am sorry to say, but your home is gone now."

"WHAT!" screamed a raging Naruto. "After all I did for them they burned my apartment down. Wait till I get my hands on them. They are going to wish I was the Demon whe---"

"Naruto," Tsunade interupted.

"What!"

"There is also good news."

"Like..."

"You get a new apartment and it has already been set up for you," Tsunade exclaimed twoards the blond.

"You mean I get a new apartment," Naruto looked dumbfounded. "OH RIGHT! Cmon Hikaru, let's go find it so we can actaully sleep on a bed now." Naruto grabbed Hikaru by the shoulder and was gone out the window.

"YOU STUPID BRAT! USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" Tsunade screamed bloody murder at the two. "Now, Jiraiya."

"Yes," replied the Sannin.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened and you better not leave anything out, OR ELSE!"

"Alrighty thing," the self-proclaimed Super Pervert answered nervously. "It all started when I took Naruto's Gama-chan..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**With Naruto and Hikaru**_

"You know you should of asked where the apartment was," Hikaru told Naruto as they walked around cluelessly

"Shut up," was his reply.

"You know I am right. Again, like always," Hikaru stated as they turned a corner.

"Shut u---," Naruto was interupted as he ran into somebody and was knocked down.

"NARUTO! Is that you?" that somebody asked.

Naruto looked up to see a man with gray hair, a mask covering most of his face, and the famous **Icha Icha Paradise** in his hand. "KAKASHI-SESEI! Look at you. You are still that same old, lazy, open-pervert sensei of mine. How things still stay the same during these couple years amazes me. So what are you doing?"

Kakashi looked a little irritated, but decided to humble his old student. "I was going out to buy some paint, but I accidentaly dropped it off the roof a building as I was returning to my house and now I am here to go buy more."

"But the store is the other direction, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto told him.

"I know," Kakashi smiled or from what you can tell under that mask..

"OK...Well I would like you to meet Subeta Hikaru," Naruto introduced the two. "Hikaru, Hatake Kakashi. Also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi,"

"Nice to meet you," Hikaru said to Kakashi. "Naruto has told me so much about you."

"He has, has he. So what did he tell you," Kakashi asked as he looked at a chuckling, nervous Naurto.

Before Hikaru could reply, Naruto interrupted. "Wow, look at the time. We best be going now Hikaru, we wouldn't want to be late now. Good to see you Kakashi-sensei, hope we can catch up next time," Naruto said as he pushed Hikaru along down the street before he could say anything.

"Why did you do that Naruto-kun," Hikaru complained. "I was about to tell him how great a sensei you thought he was."

"Just like the time you told Ero-sennin how great a sensei I thought he was," Naruto countered.

"What do you mean? He only chased you to the next village until you went through the Red Light District and lost him in the crowd of women."

"And I almost died because of that."

"Who cares. You are still alive, now let's go find some food. I'm starving."

"You are always hungry," Naruto pointed out as they walked along the street.

"So what. We NEED food."

"Fine, fine. ICHIRAKU RAMEN HERE WE COME!" Naruto yelled out and grabed Hikaru as he dashed of to the ramen stand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"AHHH..Ramen," Naruto smiled happily.

"Is that all you think about when eating?" Hikaru asked as he took a mouthful of the noodle.

"Ramen is the best food in the world. It's that simple," Naruto explained, starting on his fifth bowl.

"Only to you and name one person other than you who likes ramen almost as much as you do," Hikaru complained as he looked at his second bowl of ramen disdainly.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Who's that?"

"No, behind you," Naruto pointed out.

Hikaru turned around to look at who Naruto was talking about. What he saw was a man with brown hair tied up in a pony tail. He had a scar on his nose and wore the standard Konoha shinobi uniform. When Iruka saw who was calling him, he ran and said,"NARUTO! YOUR BACK," and gave him a crushing hug.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto tried to say as he was being hugged to death. "I can't breathe."

Iruka let go and apologized. "Sorry Naruto, I got a little over excited."

"A little?" Naruto questioned, rasing an eyebrow

"OK, a lot. So who is your friend," he changed the subject.

It worked. "Iruka-sensei, this is Subeta Hikaru. We met while I was on my trainning trip. Hikaru, this is Umino Iruka. He is my favorite perverted teacher and one of my best friends."

"I am not a pervert," Iruka huffed at Naruto's comment about him.

"Sure you aren't," was his reply.

"So tell me, how have you been?" Iruka asked the blond boy in front of him, while ordering a bow of ramen for himself.

"It's been GREAT! I learned all these cool things, but Ero-sennin told me not to show off, so you can't see any of it yet," Naruto said, starting on his eighth bowl.

"That's good to hear. So have you heard about your new apartment yet?"

"Actually..." Naruto tried to answer his question, but was interrupted by Hikaru. "No we haven't because of this idiot wouldn't ask for directions first."

"I am not an idiot, you stupid-ass."

"What did you call me?" Hikaru inquired the blond.

"STUPID-ASS! Or are you going death now."

"At least I don't have ramen for brains," Hikaru retorted. Before Naruto could say anything, Iruka came in. "I would like to show you guys where it is, but I have a metting to get to. How about I just tell you were it is?"

Hikaru replied,"That would be great considering the lack of directions we have," as he stared at Naruto who had completely ignored them, who had almost finshed his tenth bowl already.

"What?" Naruto asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Somtime Later**_

"Finally, we are here," Naruto cheered happily as they reached the apartment.

"We would of been here sooner if you didn't had to of stuffed all the ramen in yourself." complained Naruto's companion.

"Who cares, we are here now," Naruto said as he stuck the key in and opened the door. What he saw was amazing. It was way better than his old apartment and cleaner too. The kitchen was right by the living room, only being cut off by a waist hight counter that acted as a wall. The living room was spacious with everthing there alreadly like the couch and TV. Running off of the living was a hallway where he guessed lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

"I call the bed," Hikaru cried out, running pass Naruto looking for the bedroom

"WHAT," Naruto screamed at Hikaru, while running after him. When he got to the bedroom, he saw Hikaru already lying comfortablely on the soft, warm bed. "This is my apartment and that means I get the bed, so get off."

"I am the guest here, so I should get the bed. You can have the couch," answered the brunette.

"Guest my ass. Don't make me come over there and kick you off," Naruto threatened.

"You wouldn't dare and anyways, I have this," he said, showing Naruto a picture.

'WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Naruto yelled, tired to grab it, only to fall face first onto the ground.

"I got it from Ero-sennin. He showed it to me once and I took it. Now if you try to make me get off this bed, then I will show everyone in this village this picture. Got it?" Hikaru spoke, telling Naruto what would happen with the photo.

"Yes, I do," Naruto sulked,"You evil bastard," as he got up and went to the living room through the small hallway.

"I heard that," Hikaru yelled to Naruto.

"All knowing sadistic ass," Naruto mumbled quitely, so Hikaru wouldn't hear all the way from the bedroom.

"I heard that too," Hikaru shouted again.

"HA!" Naruto yelled back. "Like you can hear me all the way over there."

"You just called me a all knowing sadistic ass just now," Hikaru shouted back.

Naruto had nothing to say to that, so he mumbled,"Stupid super hearing idiot who has nothing to do, but listen on what I say and is probably hearing me say this right now and is going to say he heard that too right at any momment now."

"I heard that too, now please just shut up."

"BASTARD," Naruto screamed full of fury and ran to attack Hikaru.

During the night, painful screams could be heard throughout Konoha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Next Day**_

Jiraiya was looking for his student's new apartment. Tsunade had told him where it was, but he was having trouble looking for it. Well, he wouldn't of had trouble if he didn't get sidetracked by trying to flirt with a buxom brunette with the most amazing legs he had ever seen. That only resulted in him lying on the ground holding his precious jewels.

Standing up slowly, he looked at the surrounding buildings and then spotted Naruto's apartment complex, The Shinobi Suite. It was only 6 stories high and looked like it was still in good condition. "Well there it is. Now I wonder what room he is in," Jiraiya pondred to himself. "Oh well, I can look in every room to find him." A lecherous grin appeared on his face as he walked towards the entrance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:**

Yea...nothing really happened in this chapter too. All it does is make it progress. The good news is that missions starts in the next one, hopefully. For those who read this and reviewed THANKS! and for those who ahsn't reviewed, REVIEW PLEASE! ALL COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED! EVEN FLAMES AS LONG AS IT HAS A POINT! thanks...


End file.
